


The Same Old Story

by muddeledupmess



Series: Superwholock verse [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddeledupmess/pseuds/muddeledupmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor informs Sam and Dean of Amy's fate in the aftermath of the Angels Take Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Old Story

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon on superwholock-headcanons.tumblr.com/

Sam walks over to the sofa, plate of pie in one hand and a couple of beers in the other. He hands the plate and a beer to Dean before settling on the sofa, snatching the remote off of his brother. Dean could care less; he had already dug into the pie, to distracted to care. Before he can react, Sam has flown off of the sofa, ripping the door of the cabin open telling Dean to hurry up.

‘Dean. Com’on! It’s him! Can’t you hear it?’ Sam has begun walking towards the trees lining the sides of Rufus’s cabin. Dean ambles on after him, claiming not to hear it, stopping suddenly with the dawning realisation. There’s only one thing that sound can be. The TARDIS. The Doctor promised he wouldn’t be back for a while. He promised. Not so soon after allowing them to see their parents. He was promised time to collect himself, regroup. They haven’t lost Bobby all that long ago and now he’s back. Dean was ready to throttle the Time Lord.

‘Sam! Sam, wait up! I want to be the first to punch the fucker! He still hasn’t apologised for what he did to Baby!’

Sam is too far ahead and already embracing the Time Lord. The Doctor smiles and pulls Sam by the arm towards Dean claiming to have something important to tell them. He stops upon seeing Dean’s face.

‘Ah. Hello there Dean. Good to see you again. Hope the car is ok. Not too damaged. Don’t worry this is more of a social call, not going to whisk you away to any satellites or distant planets again’ The Doctor readjusts his bow tie and jacket before stumbling towards the cabin.

‘Come along then boys. I’m afraid you’ll want to be sitting down for this one’

‘Doctor, why would we want to sit? Don’t you dare tell us you’re warning us about some dangerous situation again? I can’t handle it after last time, plus you hardly warned us about the Leviathans’

‘Sam shut up and let the guy tell us what the hell is going on’ Dean holds a bottle out to the Doctor, a silent offering, to which the Doctor refuses,

‘So what’s up Doc?’ Dean sniggers while Sam rolls his eyes. The brother seat themselves on the sofa while to Doctor perches on the table in front of them.

‘Well you see, Amy and Rory are .. well.. there were Angels’  The brother’s eye bulge. ‘Not _your type of Angels._ No, not the Godly religious type. _Weeping angels’_ Sam and Dean freeze.

‘Doc, don’t you dare tell me those bastards got them?’

Sam places his hand on his brother’s shoulder, holding him back, anchoring him in reality. The Doctor sighs. Wearily, he continues, staring over the brothers heads, focusing on a something only he can see.

‘We were in New York, the _Angels took Manhattan._ It’s a long story, but well, they originally took Rory, but we got him back and they created a paradox of sorts. Defeated the Angels, made it as if it had never happened.’ The Time Lord smiles in fondness at the memory of the ponds. Dean attempts to speak but Sam cut s him off asking the Doctor if there is more to the story than they are being told. With a hollow laugh Dean confirms that there obviously is, the bow tie wearing S.O.B obviously has more to tell. The Doctor, sensing no escape continues.

‘One of the Angels survived.’ Both brothers hang their heads. They know how this will end.

‘Where, sorry. _When_ did they end up?’

‘Sam, they lived a long life. They adopted a little boy named Anthony. I’ve met him. Says he grew up with stories of the Winchesters. Slayers of monsters. Helped your Dad out of a few tough spots.’

‘Doctor, as touching as that is. Cut the crap and tell us when the hell they ended up.’ Dean retorts, slamming the fridge door shut before walking back over to the window. Sam stares at Dean reproachfully before urging the Doctor to continue.

‘New York, sometime in the 1930s. They lived until they were in their 80s. Rory was 82 and Amy well, Amy was 87.’

‘You couldn’t get them? Why the hell couldn’t you get them?’

‘Dean!’

‘No Sam! He knows how much Spartacus and Amy meant to us! We lost Rufus and Bobby and no _THEM! I want answers SAM!_ Why? Tell me Doc.’ By this point Dean has shoved Sam back down on to the sofa and has backed the Doctor into the wall. His fists are clenched and shaking with rage.

‘Paradox. That’s why Dean. Don’t you think I wanted to save them? For you? For Sam? For River? For _MYSELF!_ Of course I WANTED TO! The TARDIS cannot physically land in that era any longer! Too much has happened! IT’S UNSTABLE! TRUST ME!’

Dean backs away. Staring at the Doctor, he realise that those words were the truth. There was nothing that could be done. He would have to take solstice in the fact that they both lived a long life, had what they all wanted. He would have to make the trip to their graves the next time they were in the area. Pay his respects. The Doctor leaves, he realises that the brother’s need time to mourn. Too much loss in such a short period of time. He had no right to be there. It was not his place. He left a new phone on the table, along with a key. A direct line to the TARDIS should they ever need him. It was also about time they had a key to the TARDIS, he owed them that much.

***

The two brothers later found themselves sat opposite each other at the table. Neither had said a word, lost in their own thoughts and grief. The loss of the ponds on top of Bobby hit them hard. Sam was the first to speak up.

‘Hey Dean, do you remember the time Amy helped us with demon, round 8 months ago?’

‘Which? The warehouse one or the highway?

‘Warehouse. Ms Pond was pretty badass. Remember how she managed to end it?’

Dean stares lost in the memories and begins to chuckle. ‘Dude, red was pretty badass. Should have taken her on more hunts. Made for some pretty good back up, totally knew how to handle a gun. Shame she married Spartacus’

‘Remember when Rory punched for hitting on her?’

‘The dude needed to grow a pair! How else was he going to cope with the life? Dude’s wife had more balls than he did! Bitch’

‘Jerk’

 They continued trading fond memories of the Williams-Ponds/Pond-Williams. The confusion of Castiel’s face when he had first been told of Rory’s time as a plastic centurion. How much they would miss trading war stories of their very different adventures.

‘Hey, Dean. What was her last count? Few of demons, poltergeist and ..’

‘Wendigos. Pair of them. Baked a mean pie too. Next time we’re up that way we’re stopping by, pay our respects.’

‘Of Course Dean’


End file.
